Still SV
by PauliesmomBlack Cat
Summary: A morning in the life of Chloe Sullivan. Futurefic.


I originally wrote this for Ranma1/2 but it fits Smallville so well I revamped it. I hope you all like it.

**Still…**

Disclaimer: Smallville is the property of the WB. The song "Still" is the property of (I think.) Lionel Ritchie and The Commodores. I don't own any of this stuff, and I'm using it without permission, please don't sue. Any lyric changes/mistakes are my own.

An precedes the song lyrics.

This is a future fic that presents a bad morning in Chloe's life. Her memories will go back and foward through this. It's AU.

Dawn creeps over the horizon. Chloe's day begins.

_Laying here, morning's just a moment away…_

She stares balefully at sunlight coming through the window.

_And I'm without you, once again…_

Even after all this time she still dreads the morning and the loneliness it brings. She can't escape the torture her memories inflict, so she closes her eyes and lets them roll over her.

_You laughed at me. You said you'd never need me again, I wonder if you need me now…_

"Clark, if you ever need anything in Metropolis let me know."

"Chloe! Come on, you're always telling me I'm a big boy. If I need anything I'm sure Lois can help me." Clark said chuckling, a slight blush to his cheeks.

_So many dreams that flew away…_

Watching Lois walk down the isle, she recalled all those wasted nights dreaming about a warm future with her "love". Now everything is so cold.

_So many words we didn't say…_

"Clark, please, I want to be more than friends. Trust me." Why, oh why, didn't she say that when it could have made a difference? Or would it ever have? Why did she give him an easy way out? It seemed that everything went out of control.

_Two people lost in a storm, where did "we" go? Where'd we go?_

If only they could have escaped the chaos that surrounded them. She just knew that they would have made something real. They were a team, weren't they?

_Lost, what we couldn't find…_

Why couldn't you love ME? Why, wasn't I perfect enough? Not _pink_ enough? She knew the answer to her own question. She wipes the inevitable tears away as more memories flood her mind.

_You know we let each other down…_

"No, Lana and I are just friends."

"Alright, Mr. Luthor, I'll do what you want."

LATER…

"How could you, Chloe?!?!" Clark said low and angry. "You _were _one ofmy best friends. I thought I could trust you."

You never _really_ trusted me did you Clark? Even though I knew how much you had to hide and never said a word.

LATER STILL…

"I forgive you Chloe."

"I just don't feel the same. I'm sorry."

_But then most of all, I do love you…still…_

The tears were flowing freely now. Why does this still hurt so badly?

_We played the games that people play…_

She thought if she stayed the loyal friend surely he would want her. Surely he would _see_ her. It wasn't too hard a part to play. He did say he didn't feel the same way, _yet_. Right?

_We made our mistakes along the way…_

Betrayal and deceit. That's how she showed her loyalty; he will never forgive her now. First Lionel and now Lex made sure of that.

_Somehow I know deep in my heart, you needed me…_

You used me but I still could not help myself. I loved you so much.

"Chloe, can you look this up for me? What would I do without you?"

_'Cause I needed you so…desperately…_

Oh, Clark. Why? You were all I had. All I wanted. My father was wrong; you never grew into me.

_We were too blind to see…_

"Chloe, you're my best friend. Sometimes, I wish that Lana could be more like you." But, you still wanted her You still loved her. And just when I thought I had a chance, you chose Lois instead of me.

_But then most of all, I do love you…_

_Still._

Pete strolls into Chloe's office at the "Inquisitor". "How's my favorite editor today? I have those press releases from Lex. I thought you might like to go over…" When he receives no snarky comeback he looks at her sharply.

"Chloe?"

"Oh, hi Pete or should I say 'Mr. Soon To Be Vice President'. What do you need?"

He looks at her strangely. "The press releases..."

"Oh sure, although, I'm surprised a big wig like you would bring them to me."

A bright smile graces her beautiful face. Only a close observer would see that it does not reach her eyes. He notices a copy of the Daily Planet in her hand, a large photo of Superman on the front page. Will she ever get over him, he wondered?

"Any excuse to see you, Chlo"

A small chuckle escapes her lips. "You still got the charm, Ross. So how is Lana?"

His face dims a bit. "Fine, she's fine. Enjoying all the parties, ya know."

"That's nice." Her eyes drifting down to the paper again.

Empathy comes easily to Pete. Oh Chloe. Why pine for him? If you only knew how loved you are. Things could have been so different for us. Maybe someday they will be. With enough love anything is possible, right?

End?


End file.
